


starwars Valentine Pinup Week: Day 5

by Jacke_Fallon



Series: Starwars Valentines Pinup Week. [5]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, leia is so done with everyones shit, pinup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 22:33:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5982937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacke_Fallon/pseuds/Jacke_Fallon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Luke did not want to be there, Luke did not want to be naked. However Han pointed out that since he had practically abandoned his sister to run the resistance and her grief for all to many years, he should do anything he could now to help out the resistance and his sister.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Leia's and Han's Reaction

**Author's Note:**

> One more day left!  
> For more of my art please check out my Tumblr:http://jackefallon.tumblr.com/tagged/fanart


End file.
